


Hard Promises

by bluelettergirl



Category: Genesis (Band)
Genre: 1986, Caring, Fluffy Ending, Genesis - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, invisibletouchtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: Tony and Mike are baking in the  Mike's hotel room a strawberrycake to Phil,who have soon his 36:th birthdays. What could go wrong? Year  1986 just before Invisible touch tour. Never happend, 100% fiction, i don't make money with that etc





	Hard Promises

" This will be a good delicious cake."  
Mike said with smiling face to Tony who was breaking eggs to blue bowl.  
" i'm not so sure Mike, we never been done that before."  
Tony said with worried voice, and readed once again recipe.  
" Stop Worrying."  
Mike said and pushed friendly Tony  
" Hey watch out!"  
Tony yelp, and got bowl before it fell to floor.  
" Amateur."  
Mike joked and Tony pushed back.  
After some minutes of baking, shit talking and checking how much this or that they needed, Mike Suddenly opened his mouth, looking worried.  
" I have to go bathroom, i come right back."  
He said and went like a cat out of the small kitchen. It wasn't weird Mike went somewhere that quickly, but Tony wanted to know why his friend changed always when he was around. So he washed quick his hands, long fingers and went to look what Mike was doing. He walked silently to bathroom what was just around the corner.  
" Mike is everything alright?"  
Tony asked and knocked careful the bathroom door.  
" Yeah.. I'm fine but don't come here. You don't deserve to see all that."  
Mike said and Tony could feel how much Mike feared.  
" What are you talking bout, deserve what?"  
Tony asked, but didn't get any answer to that.  
" Just go away, i promised to come back in few minutes."  
Mike said again with a fragile voice.  
" I can't respect that, i want know what is wrong i come inside."  
Tony said, and before Mike could lock the door, he opened it and wished he never had did it.  
Tony saw how Mike sat in the shower, long knife on his hand, and Tony could saw how blood tips fell to the floor like raindrops. He could saw Mike's fear, like a trapped animal in the cage.  
" Oh lord Mike, why?"  
Tony ask and tried went close of Mike, but Mike moved more back.  
" don't look i just don't want you see me cry."  
Mike said and hide his face to his hands.  
" Are they deep?"  
Tony asked and tried to understand. He moved his hand and took Mike' red and warm hand to his own, and check wrist. They weren't deep, but surely painful as hell.  
" No they.. Are ju..st little ones you know."  
Mike said and looked Tony.  
" Why Mike, why you do things like this to yourself?"  
Tony asked and took on his black jeans pocket a tissue and gived it to Mike.  
" I.. Love you Tony.. But.. I just kn..ow you can't love.. Me."  
Mike said, sniff loud to tissue. Tony could see how little tears running down Mike's ocean blue eyes.  
" What are you talking bout? Of cource i love you, you are my dear friend."  
Tony said and got on his knees, and look mike deep on his eyes. He was so close He, Tony could feel his breathe.  
" No.. I mean.. You don't.. Lo..ve me in other way."  
Mike said and moved his eyes to floor. He couldn't watch Tony.  
" Oh.. You mean like a gay way?"  
Tony asked and went silence. He could smell blood, and feel Mike's quickly heartbeat.  
" I've be saw you.. Watching.. Daryl this weird way, like something going on. You never watch me, don't even look... when we are on the stage. "  
Mike said with a deep voice, and put sharp knife down to the floor. Tony took it carefully away, and put it to bathroom sink.  
" Daryl is amazing guy, we are good friends, and we been have some dates, but we're just friends after all."  
Tony said, and blushes a little bit. He couldn't believing, his longtime bestfriend been noticed something like that.  
" But Mike, i would give us a try. I would want check do we have something."  
Tony said and smiled to Mike, and before Mike could even realize, He feeled soft lips againts his own. It wasn't like in the movies so far from that, but it was still good better than both of them was even expect. Mike kissed back, slowly.  
" But Now we have to clean the kitchen" Tony said, smirk and Mike nod slowly.  
Tony took Mike's hand, and helped him stand up from cold shower floor. He was still bleeding blood, but not too much anymore. Scars were deeply red, and bloods smell wasn't the most prettiest smells in the whole world, also Mike's clothes were full of blood.  
" I guess we don't get today that cake alredy."  
Mike said, and hold his painful wrist. He watched messy white kitchen table, and sniff.  
" I think Phil can be okey with that, he can make cake to himself."  
Tony laught and kissed Mike's cold forehead. He could feel Mike shivers.  
" You are not angry to me?"  
Mike asked suddenly, and Mike got abashed.  
" Why should i be?"  
Tony asked and put his hand to Mike's cheek.  
" Cos i was an idiot, i shouldn't ask about you and Daryl."  
Mike said and watched Tony's huge brown eyes what were full of worry and questions.  
" It's alright, but we have to get you feel better, hurting yourself it's not an answer."  
Mike said and he feeled he never been so serious before.  
" I know..."  
Mike said and moved his head againts Tony's. Their Brown and blond hair mixed like a popcorn and chocolate. They didn't have to say anything, they had alredy deep soul connection. It was like electricity feel.  
You know we have to tell about this to band, you are not able to play in concert with that wrist."  
Tony said almost whispering, and Mike trop little tear to floor.  
" I know, i just don't want tell yet."  
Mike said and keeped his head againts Tony's warm forehead.  
" We tell tomorrow."  
Tony said and he could feel little nod.  
" We should clean that fucking kitchen, or other band will think what we been done."  
Mike said and half laughed.  
" We can clean it tomorrow."  
" No we can't."  
"Yes we can"  
And that get through so long they walked to little bed, and felled asleep together, holding each other tight like a unbroken chain.They know it wasn't good idea, but now they didn't care, life was wide open, and it tastes sweet as a cake. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,have a nice day <3


End file.
